fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GO GO! Let's Gamer Girls!
is the first ending theme for the ''Nintendo Pretty Cure! series. The song made its debut in episode 1 on February 3rd, 2019. It was replaced by Nintendo☆Never Give Up! in episode 23. It is sung to the tune of Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL by the anime J-pop group, Meltic StAr. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Proudly Tsunaide Proudly Kirameku Proudly Makenai kara #3C7546|Yūki}}/ Itsumo Party hitomi no naka ni wa hoshi ga aru Sā habatake! Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Kyō no uranai seiza janakute Sukina kōde de patto kigaete Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Nandemonai to mēru suru yori Nanikanitsukete warai aitai Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume no tame nara tonde ikeru no Uso naki nante hon'no akuse yo Tsukuriwarai wa marude No thank you Tobikiri no "ī ne★" o ippai Kono te kakae Fly High |-| Kanji= Proudly つないで Proudly 煌く Proudly 負けないから 好きなことだけが好きですわ それもやむなし　オーマイ・フィロソフィ さぁピークはまだこれから だから暇なし　勘で All or nothing 立ち上がれ　女の子は誰でもお洒落のメインキャストよ いつもParty　瞳の中には星がある そうよ！世界など全て背景に 変えちゃうんだ！輝くんだ！ さぁ　羽ばたけ！ 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢をみるから　生きて行けるの 今日の運勢(うらない)　星座じゃなくて 好きなコーデで　パッと着替えて 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢を見るから　生きて行けるの 何でもないと　メールするより 何かにつけて　笑い合いたい 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢のためなら　飛んで行けるの ウソ泣きなんて　ほんのアクセよ 作り笑いは　まるでNo thank you どうでも「いいね★」は　ひとつも欲しくない とびきりの「いいね★」を　いっぱい この手　抱え Fly high |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Proudly Tsunaide Proudly Kirameku Proudly Makenai kara #3C7546|Sara}}/ Itsumo Party hitomi no naka ni wa hoshi ga aru Sā habatake! Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Kyō no uranai seiza janakute Sukina kōde de patto kigaete Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume no tame nara tonde ikeru no Uso naki nante hon'no akuse yo Tsukuriwarai wa marude No thank you Tobikiri no "ī ne★" o ippai Kono te kakae Fly High #3C7546|Sara}}/ Marude Magic hajimaru yokan ni imi ga aru Sā kanaete! Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Nandemonai to mēru suru yori Nanikanitsukete warai aitai Nete mo samete mo nete mo sametemo Yume no tame nara tonde ikeru no Kyō no kawaī koe chau yōna Motto kawaī zutto mezashite Sakidori yo ashita mo zettai Egao afure My time Tamashī kono uta sora ni Hibike yo towa ni Proudly tomo ni Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Kyō no uranai seiza janakute Sukina kōde de patto kigaete Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume no tame nara tonde ikeru no Uso naki nante hon'no akuse yo Tsukuriwarai wa marude No thank you Tobikiri no "ī ne★" o ippai Kono te kakae Fly High |-| Kanji= Proudly つないで Proudly 煌く Proudly 負けないから 好きなことだけが好きですわ それもやむなし　オーマイ・フィロソフィ さぁピークはまだこれから だから暇なし　勘で All or nothing 立ち上がれ　女の子は誰でもお洒落のメインキャストよ いつもParty　瞳の中には星がある そうよ！世界など全て背景に 変えちゃうんだ！輝くんだ！ さぁ　羽ばたけ！ 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢をみるから　生きて行けるの 今日の運勢(うらない)　星座じゃなくて 好きなコーデで　パッと着替えて 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢のためなら　飛んで行けるの ウソ泣きなんて　ほんのアクセよ 作り笑いは　まるでNo thank you どうでも「いいね★」は　ひとつも欲しくない とびきりの「いいね★」を　いっぱい この手　抱え Fly high オリジナルだけがクセになる 褪せることなし　オーマイ・シンパシィ あぁフェイクは　ゴメンあそばせ だから敵なし　まさにファンタジック 盛り上がれ　曇りのないやる気は素敵な汗になるのよ まるでMagic　始まる予感に意味がある どんな瞬間(ひととき)も全て最高に 求めるんだ！トキメクんだ！ さぁ　叶えて！ 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢を見るから　生きて行けるの 何でもないと　メールするより 何かにつけて　笑い合いたい 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢のためなら　飛んで行けるの 今日のカワイイ　超えちゃうような もっとカワイイ　ずっと目指して 普通じゃないこと　普通にダイスキ 先取りよ明日も　絶対 笑顔　あふれ My time 魂　この歌　空に 響けよ　永久(とわ)に Proudly　ともに 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢を見るから　生きて行けるの 今日の運勢　星座じゃなくて 好きなコーデで　パッと着替えて 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢のためなら　飛んで行けるの ウソ泣きなんて　ほんのアクセよ 作り笑いは　まるで No thank you どうでも「いいね★」は　ひとつも欲しくない とびきりの「いいね★」を　いっぱい この手　抱え Fly high |-| English= Category:Ending Songs Category:Nintendo Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music